Sueño de un vampiro
by bellsblommb
Summary: Edward es un amargado que no cree en el amor. Una noche sueña que se enamora de una bella chica vampiro. ¿Que pasaría si fuese real? ¿Y si fuese mas que un sueño?


**Bueno, primero se que diran, se supone q te fuiste vacaciones, pues si, me di una pequeña escapadita y es que no pude resistirme a subir este shot q tenía desde hace tiempo, (mucho, mucho tiempo) entonces pues aquí estoy y hago propaganda**

**Ya comenzaron las votaciones para 'Mi amad0 BFF -fanfiC Contest' y quisiera que vena mis dos shots (no es chantaje jaja) y voten, no por mi (de preferencia) si no por quien crean q debe ganar**

**bueno, sin mas, se los dejo**

**Disclaimer:Ya saben... toda esa palabrería de que los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Meyer, (Oh salve Meyer) jaja, la trama es mía**

**Summary: Edward es un amargado que no cree en el amor. Una noche sueña que se enamora de una bella chica vampiro. ¿Que pasaría si fuese real? ¿Y si fuese mas que un sueño?**

Sueño de un vampiro

La película era un asco. Los protagonistas estaban por comenzar sus facetas de amor y yo no quería verlos haciendo cochinadas. Le cambié y me encontré una película de vampiros, me gusto mucho la trama. Él era un vampiro, ella una humana, ambos se habían enamorado pero no podían estar juntos. Eso me hizo meditar...

_La vida era una porquería. Eso yo lo sabía. Era un día más en la rutina, sin nada maravilloso que ofrecer; puedes realmente querer no ser un humano común y corriente… pues aunque no lo crean, yo lo deseaba. _

_Para mí, el mundo, y en sí, la vida, no tenían sentido; y hablo en tiempo pasado, porque todo cambio, porque si me preguntaras ahora que pienso de la vida, diría que es lo más asombroso que puede existir._

_Pero basta de darle más rodeos a esta historia. Todo comenzó la mañana de un lunes, en el cual me dirigía a la escuela; mamá realmente preocupada me dijo:_

_-Edward, hijo, quisiera platicar contigo-_

_-¿De qué, mamá?- dije casi sin aliento, pues aunque mi madre era uno de los seres que yo mas quería, a veces ella solía ser muy absurda._

_-Pues… es que... te veo muy triste, apagado, desanimado,….estos últimos días… ¿Seguro te encuentras bien?_

_-Si mamá, no tienes de que preocuparte- En realidad no, en realidad yo era el extrañado por que, una de dos, o mi madre era ciega, o hasta apenas había tenido el valor de decírmelo; yo toda mi vida había estado desanimado._

_Salí del lugar y me encontré con Alice, mi vecina, la segunda persona que mas estimaba, pero no crean que de forma romántica, como a un chico le gusta una chica. No. Yo la quería como un hermano adora a su hermanita, y como no quererla, ella era dulce, bondadosa, soñadora… igual que mi madre, además, ella era la novia de mi mejor amigo._

_Nos encaminamos a la escuela, otro tormento mas de mi existencia; una institución llena de seres hipócritas que no sabían lo que querían, o al menos eso decía yo, la verdad, nunca me había tomado la molestia de conocerlos; era casi un milagro que yo tuviera amigos, y digo amigos, si es que a dos chicos promedio, de estatura simple, granos en la cara y muchos complejos, se le podían llamar amigos. Alice, mi vecina y Jasper, mi mejor amigo desde el kínder (su novio), ellos eran los únicos con los que me sentía a gusto, no me gustaba relacionarme con nadie más, ¿Por qué?, simple, yo era un lunático que creía que la vida no valía nada ¿lo recuerdan?; crear lazos afectivos con otras personas, o incluso, relacionarme con una chica, era un golpe bajo para mi autoestima… mi orgullo._

_Alice, con todas las intensiones de conversar y de despejarnos un poco a Jasper y a mí, comenzó a platicar, o mejor dicho, a chismosear:_

_-¿Sabían que corrieron al profesor Banner? _

_-El de literatura, ¿no?- dijo Jasper_

_-Si ese- dijo Alice con entusiasmo_

_-Ya lo sabíamos, Alice, la próxima vez trata de sorprendernos con un nuevo chisme- dije de manera cortante, yo era así, siempre_

_-¿Me dejaran terminar?- dijo con impaciencia y siguió- al parecer un nuevo profesor llega de la ciudad, y no llega solo, que es lo mejor; los rumores dicen que llega con sus 2 hijos, que son como de nuestra edad. ¡Eso no es fantástico!-_

_-Oh, sí, me muero por que lleguen- dije con sarcasmo y ella divertida y molesta me contraataco diciendo:_

_-Amargado- _

_Y junto con Jasper se echaron a reír, uniéndose al coro de gritos y risas del campus…. _

_De repente todos se silenciaron, era como si la máxima autoridad pasara en ese momento y hubiera que guardar silencio, si no te tocaba la pena de muerte. Ignore el silencio y me concentre en hacer la tarea que tuviese atrasada; me molestaba el aire de vanidad que estaba surgiendo justo en el momento en el que un desconocido bajo de una limosina. _

_Pero si el aire de vanidad me desagrado, los suspiros que comenzaron a surgir cuando la segunda persona bajo del auto, me enfurecieron; cómo era posible que ante 2 personas comunes y corrientes, estos estudiantes bajaran la guardia…claro, eran humanos, patéticos y simples, que siempre se dejaban guiar por sus pasiones, como me avergonzaba ser uno de ellos, como deseaba hallar al ser perfecto; me imaginaba hallándolo y, por supuesto, siguiendo su ejemplo, yo quería hallarlo para ser como él, no para adorarlo, venerarlo o amarlo. _

_No. El amor era insulso, una pérdida de tiempo, una pérdida de racionalidad; aquellos que se dejaban enamorar, eran imbéciles sin cerebro. Pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por otra serie de suspiros, que provoco la tercera persona que llegó; esa si fue la gota que derramo el vaso, furioso levante el rostro para dedicarle una mirada de odio a ese ser, pero entonces…_

…_. Entonces la mire; oh por Dios, era la alucinación más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, yo mismo quede boquiabierto al mirarla; ahora veía como un insulto los suspiros, este ser merecía más que suspiros, merecía alabanzas; era una criatura divina, hermosa,… no había palabras que le hicieran justicia…una diosa… ella no debía ser humana, no podía ser humana. Tenía un cabello ondulado y fino, como hilos de seda, que le caía graciosamente por la espalda, una tez pálida y blanca, como la mismísima Blanca Nieves, que se quedaba corta ante la belleza de esta chica; pero lo más impresionante y hermoso de ella, eran sus ojos, benditos ojos, ojala nunca los hubiera visto, pues ahora podía rendirme a sus pies y negar todo lo que había dicho con anterioridad. Sí. Podía hacer tal cosa, porque la llama del amor se encendió en mi, ahora yo era el imbécil sin cerebro, y le hubiera dado el cerebro, el corazón y mas a esa chica, que ahora, de forma sorprendente, me daba una pedrada y abofeteaba mis principios; ahora sí, la vida tenía un sentido, ahora el mundo giraba en torno a una sola persona: a ella._

_Al parecer yo no era el único que había quedado fascinado por ella, todos murmuraban lo hermosa que era, ideaban las miles de maneras que podrían emplear para invitarla a salir e incluso fantaseaban con tener una relación con la cándida creatura. Eso me molesto. Y mucho, era una sensación extraña, una mezcla de enojo, ira y… cierta desazón, una emoción que nunca creí tener, yo estaba celoso; sin embargo, tuve que dejar mis sentimientos para después, por que comencé a oír los rumores sobre los selectivos, nunca me había importado, podía entrar en cualquier selectivo y sentirme a gusto, pero no ahora, porque todos los estudiantes (en realidad la mayoría) estaban atentos y listos para anotarse en el selectivo que ella escogiera; tuve que actuar rápido y fijarme bien cuál era la clase que había elegido, se acerco con gracia a un estante y ahí leí la hoja que decía: "Literatura clásica". Al instante tome una hoja y me anote, casi sin pensarlo, en la misma clase; todo estaba hecho ahora._

_Ya casi al final del día, cada vez más cerca la hora de tomar clase con mi amada, me encontré a Jasper; venia rebosante de felicidad, como siempre, y sentí curiosidad por saber que pensaba él de la chica nueva, así que con gran disimulo, comente:_

_-Y… ¿Has tenido clase con los nuevos?- trate de sonar lo mas desinteresado posible_

_-Pues si- me respondió y siguió- el chico nuevo va en mi clase de química, creo… que se llama Emmett… que extraño- dijo muy inquieto_

_-¿Por qué?- pregunte más por cortesía, que por interés, el chico Emmett, no me interesaba en lo más mínimo, era de ella de quien yo quería hablar; Jasper dijo:_

_-Pues … es un nombre un poco raro… mejor dicho antiguo- yo estaba de acuerdo en eso, pero no me importaba, y sin que me lo esperara, el dijo:_

_-Bueno, yo creo que su padre ha de tener una fijación con los nombres, por que el de ella también es raro- dijo con mucha tranquilidad._

_Ahí fue cuando reaccione. Como era posible que yo me hubiera enamorado de una chica sin saber su nombre. Desee desesperadamente zangolotear a Jasper para que me dijera su nombre, pero debía ser astuto, él no debía enterarse de mi enamoramiento, no aun. Así que con cautela dije:_

_-¿En serio?, pues ¿como se llama?- y él sin vacilación respondió:_

_-Isabella…Isabella Cullen- _

_Jasper se había equivocado, el nombre de ella no era raro, era perfecto. Me sentí maravillado no podía dejar de mencionar su nombre en mi cabeza, "Isabella, Isabella, Isabella, mi gran amor, mi diosa, la cual nunca se dignara mirarme, la ilusión de mi existir". Esto me hizo sentir feliz, a pesar de saber que mi amor no era, y tal vez nunca lo seria, correspondido._

_Sonreí, Jasper me miro extrañado. Por supuesto. Pensé. Yo era un amargado que ahora sonreía. Que graciosa y cómica era la situación. Para justificarme dije:_

_-Te acuerdas cuando íbamos en el kínder; Mike Newton me tiro a un charco de lodo y tú saliste a mi rescate, fue realmente humillante… pero gracioso- él cayó en mi trampa al instante y comenzó a reír ante el recuerdo. Mientras yo expresaba mi alegría, que estaba fundada en otra cosa._

_La clase estaba atiborrada de estudiantes…mas de lo normal. Era imposible creer que hubiera tantos adolescentes interesados en la literatura. De verdad, era imposible. La clase la daba el profesor Carlisle Cullen, obviamente, el padre de Isabella; todos guardamos silencio cuando él entro, se puso frente a la clase y dijo:_

_-Estudiantes, bienvenidos a "Literatura clásica"; soy el profesor Carlisle Cullen. Comenzaremos con una pregunta simple: ¿Qué es la literatura?-_

_Nadie en el salón levanto la mano, nadie lo sabía, nadie era tan inteligente como para saberlo, nadie…excepto ella; que levanto su mano con elegancia. Yo pensé que al verla, el profesor se sentiría orgulloso de su hija, pero me equivoque, pues al mirarla, él le dirigió una mirada de reprimenda, casi asesina; ella, sin embargo, no se atemorizo, todo lo contrario, le devolvió una mirada de desafío, como si ambos interactuaran mentalmente; resignado el profesor dijo:_

_-Bien, Bella, dinos que es la literatura.- ¿Bella? ¿Por que la llamaba así? Yo creo que debía gustarle mas ese diminutivo, aunque Bella o Isabella, su nombre era muy bello. Muy bien, enloquecí, ahora veo todo bonito._

_-Son varias producciones literarias que versan sobre un arte o una ciencia- dijo con mucha seguridad._

_Nunca antes había escuchado su voz, pero ahora que la oía, me pareció un conjunto de armoniosas cuerdas de un chello o un violín; era hermosa. Su padre, seguía molesto, pero lo reprimió muy bien al contestar:_

_-Muy bien Bella- y posando su mirada asesina, volvió a preguntar:_

_-Alguien quiere mencionarme una obra clásica de la literatura…aparte de ti, Bella.- esta vez mi amada se molesto, pero se contuvo al instante._

_Había dos razones por las que nadie contestaba las preguntas del profesor Cullen. La primera, era que muy pocos sabían la respuesta, y la segunda, que, de esos pocos, nadie se atrevía a levantar la mano; era obvia la razón; el profesor Cullen intimidaba demasiado; así que con todo el valor que pude reunir, levante la mano y dije:_

_-Podría ser "Romeo y Julieta" de William Shakespeare- dije temeroso y él, intrigado y asombrado dijo:_

_-Correcto, señor…mmm…Masen?- pregunto mi nombre y yo le respondí:_

_-Edward Masen- dije con miedo aun y él muy sereno me respondió_

_-Bien, Edward-_

_Al instante Bella volteo y me lanzo una mirada tan extraña que no la comprendí, era fija, cualquiera podría haber dicho que, ella me detestaba, pero su mirada no expresaba eso, era otra cosa, pero no sabía que era._

_Al parecer esta clase iba a ser muy complicada._

_Alice, Jasper y yo subimos al autobús que nos llevaría de regreso a nuestras casas; ellos estaban agotados por la clase de hoy, y yo… bueno ya sabrán, consternado, con muchas preguntas en mi cabeza. ¿Por qué el profesor Cullen le prohibía a su hija participar en la clase? ¿Por qué Bella lo retaba? ¿Por qué me había mirado de esa forma? ¿Qué significaba el hecho de que me mirara así? ¿Acaso yo le desagradaba? ¿O tal vez le caía bien? Eran demasiadas preguntas. _

_Sin embargo, Alice interrumpió mis pensamientos cuando me pregunto:_

_-¿Te encuentras bien?_

_-Si, por que lo preguntas-dije extrañado_

_-No lo sé, te ves diferente, como preocupado, pero también te ves… feliz- dijo un poco temerosa, como si acabara de meter la pata; yo solo le respondí:_

_-Me siento feliz, que…eso es… raro- _

_-La verdad… si- dijo más tranquila y yo con toda la paciencia que pude fingir, dije: _

_-Te estás volviendo loca Mary Alice-_

_-No me digas así- dijo molesta; yo sabía que su nombre completo le desagradaba y por esa razón, disfrute tanto la broma que me reí, y ella llamando a Jasper dijo:_

_-Míralo, verdad que esta raro- dijo con la esperanza de que mi amigo le diera la razón y él solo me miro y dijo:_

_-De hecho…él es raro siempre…pero hoy esta normal… ¿Cuál será la razón?-_

_-Imagina algo nuevo que haya pasado hoy-dijo con seguridad y Jasper dijo:_

_-Solo la llegada del profesor, Emmett e Isabella Cullen, pero eso no…-se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría._

_La situación, que hasta ese momento me había causado mucha gracia, me asusto; Jasper conocía mi secreto…o al menos lo sospechaba, así que tenía que desmentirle a toda costa, antes de que le diera la idea a Alice; utilizando mis grandes habilidades de actor dije:_

_-Jazz…tú no creerás que la chica nueva tiene que ver con mi entusiasmo, ¿verdad? O si- y comencé a reír, o al menos fingía que reía y continúe diciendo:_

_-Eso es…tan… gracioso, por favor Jasper, tu sabes lo que pienso del amor- que era insulso, sí, eso yo decía antes, no ahora. Yo ahora, era tan feliz, gracias al amor, que no podía hacer otra cosa que venerarlo. _

_-Es que… lo pensé porque me preguntaste por ella- dijo muy tímido._

_Eso no lo esperaba, yo había tratado de parecer desinteresado en el tema y resultaba, que no había funcionado. Actuando de nuevo, dije:_

_-En realidad… tú sacaste el tema de la chica, yo solo te pregunte si habías tenido clase con los nuevos, nada mas- dije cortante como solía ser, y Alice dijo:_

_-No te preocupes Edward, lo descubriremos, no lo dudes- su tono de advertencia nunca me había gustado, y ahora menos. Yo tenía que ser muy cuidadoso sino quería que ella me descubriera. _

_Parecía un poco infantil de mi parte ocultárselo a mis amigos, pero yo aun no estaba preparado para decirlo, no era tan fácil. Acaso yo iba a llegar diciendo "que creen chicos, me he enamorado locamente de Isabella Cullen", por supuesto que no iba a ser así. Seria mas difícil, de eso estaba seguro._

_Al llegar a casa, no encontré a nadie, mi madre no estaba, ella trabajaba todo el día en un restaurant bar y no llegaba hasta las 9 de la noche; era asombroso, podía hacer lo que quisiera._

_Pensé en Isabella... Bella, que era como prefería que le dijeran, podrían llamarme loco, pero… sentía que la llamaba. Decidí dormirme y soñar con ella, nunca había hecho tal cosa, de modo que me concentré mucho para hacerlo. Al final caí profundamente dormido. _

_Como eso de a las 5 de la tarde desperté sumamente mareado y con ganas de vomitar y cuando miré bien mi habitación, casi lanzo un grito al ver quien estaba ahí. Isabella Cullen me miraba divertida mientras me decía:_

_-Tienes un lindo cuarto-_

_-Gra... gracias-me restregué los ojos para ver si no me la estaba imaginando-¿Que haces aquí? ¿Como entraste?-_

_-Por la ventana, por donde mas-sonrió cínicamente_

_-¿Y por que entraste a mi casa?-_

_-Tú me llamaste Edward... me has llamado durante todo el día y...-relajo el rostro-y sinceramente ya me cansé de que pienses y pienses nada más en mí... es un poco frustrante-_

_-¿A.. a que te refieres con... con "pensar en tí"?-pregunté nervioso, tan obvio era yo_

_-Eso es lo de menos Edward, la cuestión es que yo tambien pienso en tí y eso está mal-_

_Definitivamente había perdido el juicio, eso es, esto era una alucinación, era la unica explicación, así que le seguí el juego a mi alucinación._

_-¿Por que dices eso?-_

_-Primero que te quede claro Edward... no soy una alucinación... soy mas real de lo que debería... r-e-a-l... entendiste-me explicó_

_-Bien-_

_-Y segundo, está mal que yo piense en tí por que soy peligrosa, no olvides eso jamás, peligrosa para tí y para todos los que te rodean-_

_-¿Que tan peligrosa?-me acerqué a ella a sabiendas que esto estaba en mi cabeza solamente y ella se alejó al instante_

_-Al grado de que no puedo estar dos centimetros cerca de tí sin desear tu sangre y mira que ya he hablado demasiado-_

_-¿Mi sangre? ¿Acaso eres un vampiro?-bromeé_

_-¡Argh!-suspiró frustrada-date cuenta que esto no es un sueño, como rayos te demuestro que yo soy real y que estás en peligro real-_

_-Sea real o no no me importa-me acerqué de nuevo y esta vez ella no huyo_

_-¿Que dices?-_

_-Que no me importa que tan peligrosa seas según tú... jamas me he enamorado...es más, yo odiaba al amor y mirame... estoy aquí... enamorado de tí-_

_-Cállate... no sigas... eso no debe ser...-dijo ella con mirada triste y yo seguí acercandome a ella hasta que estuve a centimetros de sus labios_

_-Ya te lo dije, no me importa-cerré la distancia y besé sus labios lentamente, ella me correspondió y al instante todo cambió._

_El beso se había intensificado a un grado tal, que ella besaba mi cuello y justo en ese momento sentí un profundo dolor, sus colmillos se clavaron en mi delicada piel y bebió toda mi sangre mientras yo perdía la consciencia y entendía todos sus miedos. Ella tenía razón, era un vampiro y era peligrosa._

Abrí mis ojos. No podía creer que hubiese tenido un sueño tan raro como ese. Que a nuestra escuela llegara un profesor nuevo que tuviera dos hijos y que yo me enamorara de su hija. ¡Qué locura! Yo no creía en el amor, o al menos eso intentaba creer.

¡Qué sueño más extraño! Decidí levantarme e irme a la escuela. Juro que no volveré a quedarme hasta tarde viendo películas de vampiros. Mi sueño se había alargado al grado que ella me confesaba que era un vampiro junto con toda su familia y que después bebía mi sangre. Lo digo nuevamente ¡Que locura!

Cuando llegué al colegio todo el mundo estaba comentando, más bien "cuchicheando" seria la palabra correcta. Sentí un dejavú de repente y una limosina elegante se estacionó en la entrada de la escuela.

_¡No puede ser verdad!_ Me dije entre exasperado, aterrado y en el fondo, muy emocionado. La bella chica vampiro de mis sueños bajo de la limosina…

Me sonrió…

Yo también sonreí…

Tal vez no fuese del todo un sueño...


End file.
